


I know

by SophieD



Series: Leverage [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Lesbian Relationship, casual relationsiop, casual romance, ex wife, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Maggie knows Sophie is a liar. Maggie knows Sophie will lie to her.  Sophie told her so. Now Sophie is going to lie to Nate and Maggie is strangely OK with that.





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend another Sophie ship, especially not with Maggie. But why not? No one here is ready to move on. They're all victims of their pasts and somehow their worlds are going to keep colliding.

“My wife? You brought my wife?”  
“Ex-wife. And we’re friends now.”

“That’s what you told him? That we’re friends?”  
Sophie laughs. “What else was I supposed to say? That you assaulted me in an elevator and shoved your tongue down my throat?”  
Maggie is laughing now too. “Oh god! Could you imagine? Poor Nate, the only two women he’s ever slept with are sleeping together.”  
Sophie stops mid laugh. “Wait! What?”  
“You didn’t know? He never told you?”  
“I don’t know what I don’t know if he told never told me what I don’t know.”  
“What?”  
“Just tell me!”  
Maggie picks up her tea mug and takes a sip. Sophie’s eyes narrow; Maggie takes another sip with a smile. Finally, she puts the cup down and leans back. Sophie glares and Maggie gives up the teasing.

  
“That Catholic guilt routine isn’t just an act. He really believes that stuff, at least he did once. After the divorce, then-“  
“He was broken.” Sophie finishes.  
Maggie nods. “Yeah. I worry he thinks that, somehow, admitting he loves you, it’s the same as cheating on me.”  
“And here I am, cheating on him with you.” Sophie shakes her head sadly.  
Maggie puts her hand on top of Sophie’s, where it lies on the table.  
“But you’re not cheating, are you? It’s still casual with him, right? He’s seeing other people, I mean, he could be, if he wanted to, not that he would be.”  
“You’re not making this any easier.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Maggie, before we left Boston, Nate told me he wanted to make it serious, he wants more.”  
“Oh. What did you say?”  
Sophie shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. I’m here aren’t I?”  
“Soph, I-“  
“Don’t!” Her head drops, her voice is tinged with sadness. “I’m a grifter, a liar and a thief. For better or for worse, its who I am. I’m afraid that’s who I’m always going to be.”  
Maggie doesn’t move. Slowly, Sophie brings her eyes up to meet Maggie’s.  
“I will lie to you too, eventually.”  
Maggie tries to blink away a tear as she her finger tips graze Sophie’s cheek.  
“I know.”

They tried but they just couldn’t find the mood again. Now, Sophie is lying in Maggie’s bed, the blonde’s arms wrap tight around her, legs tucked snuggly behind hers. Maggie’s fluffy pink comforter has fallen across her face, threatening to suffocate her. She wriggles herself tighter against her lover’s body with a sigh.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispers.  
“It’s OK.” Maggie nuzzles the back of Sophie’s head. “I’m here for you Soph. Whatever you need.”  
“I need you.”  
“I know.”

A soft sigh tickles the hairs on the back of Sophie’s neck; she wonders if Maggie can’t sleep either.  
“Mag?”  
“Hmmm.”  
“Are you OK with this?”  
“You mean with you lying to Nate?”  
“That’s not what I meant, but yeah?”  
Maggie sighs. “I’m not lying to him. I won’t tell him either, it’s not my secret to share. Besides, he and I don’t owe each other any explanation about who we’re seeing.”  
“That’s not exactly being honest.”

  
Maggie is quiet for a few seconds. “For a long time, after Sam died, I took care of Nate. I protected him, thinking that if I could just help things go his way, he would get better. We both needed to move on, to let it go. I thought he finally had so I tried and that’s when that whole disaster with Alexander in The Ukraine and-“  
“What?” Sophie rolls over to face her. “What happened in The Ukraine?  
“Nate never told you?” Maggie looks surprised. Sophie props her head up on her elbow to hear the story. “Well, it was just that I was accused of stealing the Fabrage Egg and thrown in jail but then Nate, Tara and Eliot broke me out and it was that idiot Alexander’s assistant that stole it.  Then he tried to fake his own death and Nate and I kissed. Then Parker dropped into the elevator and stole the bomb.”  
Sophie blinks. “You and Nate kissed?”  
Maggie scrunches her face up in chagrin. “Oh. Maybe that’s why he never told you?”  
Sophie laughs. “Ya think?” she asks in an over exaggerated Yankee accent. “Roll over.”  
Maggie complies and Sophie spoons her from behind.  
“I’m OK if you are.” She whispers, letting her lips brush against the shell of Maggie’s ear.  
Maggie shivers. “I’m ok.”

Sophie smiles as she drapes her arm over Maggie’s body, her fingers splayed lightly on Maggie’s abdomen. She caresses the soft warm skin with her fingertips, letting them drift until they find the first few strands of wiry hair. Maggie sucks in her breath as her body arches back into Sophie’s, the simple touch igniting her passion like a lightening rod. She stretches her neck, trying to find Sophie’s lips and Sophie gently cups her, fingers moving just enough to stimulate sensitive nerve endings. Sophie pushes back at her as they kiss, rolling Maggie to her stomach with Sophie lying on top, her arm trapped under, her hand still between Maggie’s legs. Maggie arches again, just enough to let Sophie wet her fingers and find their target. She settles back, with a soft moan, letting Sophie’s soft weight and slowly circling fingertips lull her into a slow rolling orgasm that seems to go on forever.

  
Sophie doesn’t move and Maggie lets her stay until she’s sure Sophie’s arm will be permanently melded to where she’s lying on it. She wriggles and Sophie finally rolls off of her with a soft snore. She pushes Sophie farther across the bed and, with a gentle kiss to her cheek, Maggie covers her lover with the obscene pink comforter her mother bought for her; she hates it but just hasn’t had time to replace. She sighs as she pets Sophie’s black hair where it fell across the pink fabric. ‘She does look good in bubblegum," she muses. "Maybe I'll keep it." Another pet and Sophie snores and sinks farther into the ruffles. Maggie gently pulls her hand back and tip toes away, pulling a thin robe across her shoulders as she goes through the door.

She leans back at the edge of the counter at the sink, a half glass of water in her hand tucked to her bosom as she contemplates the half burned out light in the kitchen fixture. She takes a sip of t water then stares down into the glass. After a moment of indecision, she drinks half the water then turns and pours the rest down the drain. In the cupboard over the stove, she reaches behind the cook top cleaner and the Himalayan Pink Salt crystals. Her fingers fumble over a glass bottle. She pulls it down and wipes the dust off the top. At the table she fills her tumbler half way. Another hesitation then she brings the glass to her lips, swallowing the burning Irish whiskey in one gulp. She pours another generous shot then rests the glass in the moisture on the table. With a spin, she sends it off like a broken top that peters out after half a spin. Maggie leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, letting just one tear slowly escape.


End file.
